Vizinhos
by Ina Clara
Summary: O Rei Aro decreta que lady Swan deve casar-se com Lorde Cullen, de maneira que ela possa fazer suas reclamações diretamente para o marido e que ele possa responder as suas queixas, sem criar mais problemas para a Coroa.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma briga de vizinhos que adquire proporções reais...**

Lady Isabella Swan assedia o Rei Aro com cartas, exigindo que ele faça alguma coisa a respeito de Lorde Cullen, que maltrata as pessoas da propriedade vizinha.

Lorde Cullen, entretanto, envia uma série de cartas ao rei, pedindo-lhe para fazer algo a respeito de sua vizinha brigona e resmungona, que não faz nada mais que bombardeá-lo com cartas ameaçadoras.

A SOLUÇÃO IDEAL? O Rei Aro decreta que lady Swan deve casar-se com Lorde Cullen, de maneira que ela possa fazer suas reclamações diretamente para o marido e que ele possa responder as suas queixas, sem criar mais problemas para a Coroa. Mas nem o lorde nem a lady estão contentes com a ordem do rei.

RESISTIR O CASAMENTO A QUALQUER PREÇO... Apesar dos engenhosos truques de lady Isabella para fazer seu vizinho desistirem deste casamento, os inimigos declarados logo descobrirão que eles têm muito em comum. Infelizmente, enquanto lorde Cullen descobre que sua esposa realmente tem senso de humor e inteligência, combinada com beleza, também descobre uma trama que poderiam matá-los.

_**NA/**__ Faz tempo que estou pensando em adaptar outra historia, mas acabei fazendo outras coisas no meu tempo livre e também não achei uma historia que me agradasse o suficiente para adaptar..._

_ Até agora._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

_Inglaterra medieval, 1173_

—Maldição! — O Rei Aro amassou o cilindro de papel que estava lendo em uma bola e o jogou no chão com desgosto. Passou um momento resmungando sobre as peculiaridades e as obsessões das mulheres, então suspirou com resignação e estendeu a mão para Alec.

—Pode me dar a mensagem de Lorde Cullen.

As sobrancelhas do homem se arquearam com assombro diante do pedido, um pouco de medo misturado com desconfiança apareceram em seus olhos.

—Como sabe?

—Não é magia nem adivinhação ou nada parecido, Alec, simplesmente experiência. Nunca recebo uma reclamação de Lady Swan sem que receba uma mensagem de Lorde Cullen. Além disso, vi seu homem cavalgando mais cedo e assumi que ele trazia uma mensagem. Houve algumas pequenas insurreições na Normandia, e pedi a Edward que se ocupasse delas por mim. Sem dúvida ele está esperando para falar-me sobre isso.

—Ah. — Relaxando-se, o homem deu-lhe o documento em questão.

Aro abriu o pergaminho um pouco irritado por ter que explicar tudo. Alec só estava trabalhando em substituição de seu capelão há dois dias - seu secretário habitual estava doente - mas Aro já estava desejando sua pronta recuperação.

Seu substituto era um homem muito nervoso e supersticioso, e parecia estar extremamente disposto a acreditar na reputação de Aro como a semente do diabo. Sacudindo a cabeça, Aro enfocou sua atenção no pergaminho que agora segurava. Um momento mais tarde, estava amassando o pergaminho e lançando ao chão não longe do primeiro, Aro ficou de pé para começar a caminhar impacientemente diante de seu trono.

Como esperava, Lorde Cullen havia sufocado as pequenas revoltas na Normandia e estava a caminho de sua casa. Mas ele também tinha agregado uma reclamação ou duas sobre sua vizinha. Parecia que seu vassalo sentia-se poderosamente hostilizado por Lady Swan e estava assediando o rei com cartas a respeito dessa mulher.

Na mensagem Cullen respeitosamente solicitava que o rei fizesse alguma coisa a respeito da mulher ou, ele mesmo, faria. Soava muito parecido com uma ameaça, e Aro não gostava muito de ser ameaçado por um de seus vassalos. Na verdade, se Edward não fosse um guerreiro tão valioso e não tivesse o ajudado tão frequentemente nos últimos dez anos, o teria castigado.

Mas, diferente de seu pai, Edward era um homem muito útil.

O rei fez uma careta ao pensar no Lorde Cullen anterior, o pai de Edward. Nascido como segundo filho, Carlisle esperou permissão para unir-se a um monastério e viver sua vida rodeada pelos empoeirados escritos papais que tanto adorava. Infelizmente, seu irmão primogênito morreu, forçando-o a abandonar esses planos em favor de um casamento que produzisse um herdeiro.

O homem descarregou todo seu ressentimento em seu filho.

Para ser honesto, na opinião de Aro, Carlisle foi um louco.

Felizmente, Edward ainda não demonstrara a mesma tendência. Infelizmente - para Edward, pelo menos - tampouco demonstrou a ansiedade em aprender o que seu pai teve, e os dois não se davam nada bem. O ódio de Carlisle dirigido ao rapaz o fez fugir de sua casa e apresentar-se ao serviço do Aro quando ganhou suas esporas de cavalheiro.

Ah, a perda de Carlisle foi um ganho para ele, Aro decidiu. Mas isso não eximia Edward de sua obrigação de respeitar seu rei.

—Que diabos vou fazer com esses dois? — o rei se perguntou com frustração.

—Eu não tenho certeza, Sua Excelência. Qual é o problema exatamente? — Alec perguntou timidamente.

—Eu percebo que ambos estão reclamando, e por sua reação, eu diria que muitas vezes, mas, queixam-se sobre o que exatamente?

Aro voltou-se para lançar um olhar feroz, abrindo a boca para explicar que sua pergunta era retórica, quando ele mudou de ideia.

Pelo contrário, ele disse:

—Lady Swan escreve para avisar-me do comportamento cruel e abusivo de seu vizinho para com seus servos e aldeãos, porque ela sabe que eu não quero ver nenhum dos meus súditos sendo maltratados.

—Ah... — Alec disse novamente, suprimindo um sorriso de escárnio com a imitação do rei da voz estridente das mulheres. — E Lorde Cullen, do que se queixa?

Aro deu uma risada curta.

—Ele escreveu-me para dizer que Lady é intrometida, fofoqueira e uma megera que faz de sua vida um inferno.

—Hmmm. — O novo capelão ficou quieto por um momento, então murmurou. — Sua excelência, a esposa de Cullen não morreu a vários anos atrás?

—Sim. Dez anos atrás. No parto. E Edward foi meu melhor guerreiro desde então. Sempre pronto para lutar, sempre em campanha com minhas missões. Eu não sei o que faria sem ele.

—Lady Swan não perdeu seu marido a uns quatro ou cinco anos atrás?

—O que? — Aro fez uma careta brevemente, em seguida, sua expressão relaxou. — OH, não. Esse era seu pai. Lady Swan nunca se casou. Uma negligência de seu pai por não ter se ocupado disso antes de morrer.

—Ela está na idade de casar, então?

—Oh, sim. Ela já passou da idade para o casamento, eu acho. Ela deve ter...

Aro fez uma pausa, calculando mentalmente.

—Eu acho que ela deve ter uns vinte anos... mais ou menos. — Gemendo, ele apoiou sua mão no trono. — E há outro problema. Vou ter que casá-la em breve. Diabos, como vou encontrar um marido para uma megera como ela?

—Novamente, o rei começou a andar nervosamente.

—Talvez já tenha encontrado um, Excelência, — Alec ofereceu com ousadia. Quando o rei olhou para ele gravemente, ele encolheu os ombros. — Talvez a solução seja fazer lorde Cullen casar-se com ela. Pode resolver os dois problemas de uma vez. Ela estará casada, e eles serão forçados a resolver seus próprios conflitos, sem perturbar o rei.

—Eles vão se matar em menos de uma semana! — Aro predisse com desgosto.

—Talvez. — Alec fez uma pausa ingenuamente. — Mas ainda assim os dois problemas estarão resolvidos, ou não?

Aro o contemplou com admiração.

—Maldição, Alec, — ele finalmente suspirou. — Você tem uma mente afiada e malvada, — ele se apressou a voltar para seu trono e começou a falar excitadamente. — Você precisa escrever duas mensagens em meu nome... e levar adiante este plano —Então ele virou-se para o capelão com um olhar perigoso em seus olhos. — E, Alec, — ele adicionou. — Não me falhe.

_Bom gente_

_O prólogo foi postado, espero que gostem. Comentem e me deixem saber se estão gostando ou se devo parar. _

_Até o próximo Capitúlo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1**

Ninguém ficou surpreso quando Isabella chutou a bola. Ela só fez uma pausa em seu caminho através do pátio para ver as crianças brincarem quando de repente a bola de pano rolou em sua direção, e Isabella impulsivamente chutou. Foi um erro.

Goliath, que estava a seu lado como de costume, interpretou isso como um sinal de que iam brincar. Ele correu atrás da bola em um segundo, latindo alegremente e correndo como o vento. Isabella tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas sua voz foi facilmente encoberta pelos gritos das crianças que começaram a correr atrás do enorme cão.

Mas Goliath alcançou primeiro a bola. Infelizmente, ele não entendia as regras do jogo e, como animal de caça, não a trouxe de volta imediatamente. Pelo contrário, tomou entre suas fortes mandíbulas e a mordeu. Isabella não pôde ouvir o material rasgando-se, mas ela sabia o que acontecera quando as penas encheu o ar de repente em torno do animal. Satisfeito por ter matado sua presa,

Goliath caminhou alegremente ao lado das crianças desesperadas, para soltar a bola arruinada aos pés de sua ama. Em seguida, sentou-se confortavelmente em suas patas traseiras no que Isabella considerou o retrato vivo da satisfação. Balançando a cabeça, ela inclinou-se para pegar e examinar o brinquedo arruinado.

—Milady?

Isabella desviou sua atenção da bola e olhou para as duas mulheres que apareceram a seu lado.

— Sim?

—Esta é Maggie, — Sue disse suavemente. Sue era a criada de Lady Isabella, e também uma boa amiga. Se ela trouxe a outra mulher com ela, era porque havia alguma coisa que as duas precisavam.

Ao estudar gentilmente a mulher mais velha, Isabella decidiu que ela gostou do que viu.

—Olá, Maggie. — Ela cumprimentou a mulher, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. — Você não é de Swan, — não era uma pergunta. Isabella conhecia toda sua gente; ela se esforçava por conhecer todo seu povo. E aquela mulher não era um deles

—Não, milady. Eu venho de Cullen.

Isabella apertou os lábios com a notícia. Isso só podia significar problemas. Seus pensamentos foram distraídos por um murmúrio de descontentamento quando as crianças chegaram E puseram-se em torno dela. Seus pequenos olhos acusadores moveram-se de Goliath para o brinquedo agora imprestável.

—Eu vou consertar isso — ela garantiu se sentindo culpada, aliviada quando viu que a promessa parecia satisfazê-los. — Veem.

A ordem era para Goliath, que imediatamente se levantou para seguir Isabella, que estava indo a fortaleza, e as mulheres obedeceram também. Sue e Maggie prontamente a alcançaram enquanto as crianças corriam atrás delas.

O grupo cruzou o pátio, subiu os degraus e entrou na fortaleza de Swan.

—Eu vou precisar de algumas penas, Sue, — disse Isabella enquanto atravessavam o grande salão.

—Sim, milady. — A mulher saiu rumo a cozinha onde o cozinheiro esteve cortando galinhas toda a manhã para o jantar.

—Vocês crianças vão esperar à mesa. Eu vou fazer com que Sue traga alguma coisa para beber e doces enquanto esperam. — Dizendo isso, Isabella levou Maggie e Goliath para duas cadeiras que estavam perto do fogo.

Sentando-se em seu lugar habitual, ela acenou para a mulher para tomar o outro lugar, então começou a revisar na pequena cesta procurando sua agulha de costura e fio. Goliath se acomodou no chão a seus pés.

Isabella estava ciente de como a mulher hesitou, depois sentou-se desconfortavelmente na beirada da cadeira. Isabella acabava de encontrar os dois artigos necessários quando Sue apareceu a seu lado com uma cesta de madeira contendo as penas solicitadas.

—Obrigada. — Isabella aceitou a cesta e sorriu para a mulher.

—Você poderia procurar alguém para trazer para as crianças refrescos e doces enquanto eles esperam?

—Sim, milady.

Isabella colocou o fio na agulha, e sua atenção centrou-se na tarefa enquanto perguntava a Maggie:

—Então, você é de Cullen?

—Sim. — A mulher limpou a garganta e se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

—Eu costumava estar no comando das criadas lá.

—Estava acostumada? — Isabella perguntou. Ela olhou para cima em tempo de perceber a amargura no rosto da criada.

—Sim. Eu fui despedida de lá, — a mulher admitiu com relutância. Minutos depois, ela revelou: —O lorde só queria jovens bonitas como criadas para servir nos quartos.

A boca de Isabella se apertou. Essa notícia não era surpresa. Muito pouco podia surpreendê-la sobre o comportamento de Hammer[1] Cullen. O trabalho e os serviços duros não eram retribuídos amavelmente por esse homem. Cruel e bastardo, ela pensou com irritação, então se forçou a começar a remendar o rasgão da bola das crianças.

Depois de vários pontos ela sentia-se calma o suficiente para perguntar: — E o que você tem feito desde então? A mulher pigarreou novamente.

—O agricultor White esteve me cortejando até então. Ele era viúvo, — ela explicou, corando como uma adolescente. — Quando eu fui despedida, nos casamos. Eu o ajudei na fazenda. — Seu sorriso e rubor enfraqueceram, dando lugar a palidez e ao cans.

Ele morreu duas semanas atrás.

—Eu Sinto muito, — Isabella disse. Lágrimas saltaram dos olhos da mulher, Maggie olhou para baixo, e ela voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho.

Isabella abriu a bola e começou a enchê-la com as penas. Quase terminara com a tarefa quando Maggie se recuperou o suficiente para continuar.

—Eu sabia que haveria problemas. Eu não podia administrar a fazenda sozinha, é claro...

—Ele a jogou para fora de lá e deu a fazenda para um outro casal, — Isabella adivinhou.

Não era um fato incomum, mas em sua opinião era cruel tratar tão mal alguém que havia trabalhado tão duramente e fielmente e por tanto tempo.

Maggie sacudiu a cabeça.

—Como sempre mandou o pobre Jasper a fazer o trabalho sujo.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Jasper era o segundo no comando de Lorde Cullen, o homem deixado a cargo de Cullen enquanto Hammer estava fora. O que parecia ser com bastante frequência. Lorde Cullen parecia estar sempre envolvido em uma ou outra batalha.

Mas embora Jasper fosse o administrador do Castelo de Cullen, nenhuma das decisões eram dele. Certamente Hammer ordenava o homem a fazer uma coisa ou outra, nenhuma delas muito agradável. E o jovem Jasper sofria horrivelmente por ser forçado a executar tais ações malvadas.

—Ele fez Jasper confiscar tudo o que havia na cabana em nome do imposto — Maggie continuou, chamando a atenção de Isabella de volta para ela. — Ele então ordenou que queimasse tudo diante de mim e me jogou para fora.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Tratava-se de um imposto de morte, aspecto legal do sistema feudal. Mas confiscar todos os bens, e, em seguida queimar tudo... bem, isso era diretamente cruel. Deliberadamente cruel.

—Jasper fez isso?

Maggie fez uma careta.

—Sim. Ele é um servo fiel. Ele se desculpou enquanto fazia isso.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça solenemente enquanto terminava de encher a bola e se preparava para costurar a parte final. Obviamente o jovem Jasper fazia isso. Ele cumpria ordens de seu lorde.

—A mãe dele teria chorado ao vê-lo forçado a agir dessa maneira.

Isabella olhou interrogativamente com as palavras da mulher e Maggie explicou.

—Nós éramos amigas quando ela vivia na aldeia. Ele teria quebrado seu coração.

—Ela está morta? — Perguntou educadamente, sabendo que a criada queria mudar de assunto para manter a compostura. Mas se falar sobre a mãe de Jasper a ajudaria a pôr distância de suas perdas recentes, Isabella não via razão para não agradá-la.

—Oh, não. Ela não está morta. Mas quando Jasper foi nomeado administrador e foi obrigado a executar essas punições severas... Bem, ela não pôde aguentar testemunhar isso. Ela deixou a aldeia.

A maioria das pessoas pensam que ela está morta, mas eu acho que ela está vivendo na fronteira entre Swan e Cullen. Jasper frequentemente cavalga para esse lado e desaparece toda a tarde. Acredito que a está visitando.

—Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois acrescentou: — Ele partiu nessa direção depois de queimar as minhas coisas. Muito provavelmente foi visitá-la nessa ocasião.

Isabella observou a expressão perdida no rosto da mulher e como ela afundou-se na cadeira e gentilmente disse:

—E então você veio a Swan?

—Sim. — Maggie sentou-se um pouco mais reta. — Minha filha se casou com o dono da taverna da aldeia dez anos atrás.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Ela conhecia o dono da taverna e sua esposa.

—E eles se ofereceram para que eu ficasse com eles... mas eles precisam ter sua permissão primeiro.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por vários segundos. Ela era responsável pelas terras e de toda a gente que vivia nela, e então, como a mulher dizia, sua permissão era imperativa antes que qualquer dos inquilinos pudessem mudar-se.

Seu primeiro instinto era simplesmente assentir e dizer a Maggie que era bem-vinda a Swan. Mas Isabella notou um tom estranho na mulher, quando falou sobre a oferta de sua filha. Não havia dúvida que Maggie havia trabalhado toda sua vida. Perder seu posto no Castelo de Cullen devia ter sido muito desmoralizante. Seu casamento e posição como esposa de um fazendeiro salvara um pouco de orgulho, mas agora estava reduzida a aceitar a caridade de sua própria filha.

Isabella suspeitava que isso irritava a mulher, e agora, considerando o assunto seriamente, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não.

—Não? — Maggie parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas, e Isabella mentalmente se xingou por expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta.

—Não haverá caridade para você, Maggie. Você ainda é forte e saudável. Pode trabalhar. E acontece que está me faltando alguém com suas habilidades.

Maggie perdeu seu olhar trágico, e a esperança lentamente encheu seu rosto murcho.

—Sim. Edwith estava acostumada a estar encarregada de minhas criadas aqui. Ela morreu há um mês e ainda não tenho quem a substitua. Sue tem de lidar com esse trabalho enquanto também atende seus próprios deveres. Estaria nos fazendo um grande favor se ocupasse o lugar de Edwith. Tiraria um grande fardo dos ombros de Sue.

—Oh! — Para a preocupação de Isabella, a mulher repentinamente começou a chorar. Por um momento, Isabella temeu ter se enganado e que Maggie desejava ficar com sua filha. Então a mulher sorriu-lhe por entre as lágrimas, e Isabella relaxou.

—Oh, milady. Obrigada, — a nova encarregada das criadas ofegou, positivamente feliz com a ideia de ser útil novamente.

—Obrigada, disse Isabella com firmeza, depois sorriu para Sue, que de repente apareceu a seu lado. — Talvez Sue possa fazer com você uma visita pelo castelo e apresentá-la as moças que estarão sob sua direção.

—Claro. — Sue sorriu para a outra mulher, então olhou de volta para Isabella.

—Boswell diz que há um grupo se aproximando.

—Um grupo? — Isabella levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, e Sue sacudiu a cabeça concordando.

—Sim. Eles carregam o estandarte do rei.

Isabella fez uma pausa, sorriu largamente.

—Bom, bom. Se você chegar a ver minha tia em seu caminho, conte a notícia. — Com isso, ela rapidamente deu o último ponto na bola, amarrou e cortou o fio. As duas mulheres partiram, e Isabella levou a bola para a mesa onde seus donos ainda estavam comendo e bebendo.

—Aqui está — disse ela, alegremente, colocando a bola em cima da mesa. — Como nova. Apressem com a comida, depois saiam para jogar. É um dia muito bonito para estar em um lugar fechado.

Isabella correu para a porta da fortaleza, sacudindo sua saia enquanto se movia.

Os viajantes estavam atravessando os portões do jardim quando ela saiu à luz. Esperou que Goliath a alcançasse, depois fechou a porta atrás do cão e rapidamente alisou seu cabelo. Sentia-se nervosa. Esse era o grupo do rei que Sue havia dito, e Isabella podia ver que sua criada tinha razão. O estandarte de Henry II flutuava a vista de todos - e Isabella o estava olhando. Chegara o dia.

O rei provavelmente estava respondendo finalmente a muitas cartas que ela enviara a respeito de Lorde Cullen.

Essa era a única explicação para essa visita.

Fez-lhe bem ao seu coração. Isabella estava começando a temer que o rei fosse indiferente ao comportamento frio e até cruel de seu vizinho. Ela se sentia frustrada e impotente com a sua incapacidade para fazer mais que observar os servos e aldeãos de Cullen escapando e procurando refúgio em Swan, e escrever cartas de protesto.

Porque, algumas vezes até chegara tão longe como comprar as possíveis futuras vítimas de Cullen e salva-las da ira do homem. Lorde Edward, o Hammer de Cullen, certamente era o diabo em forma humana.

Mas, finalmente, o rei mandou alguém para cuidar do assunto. Pelo menos, ela assumiu que ele havia enviado alguém. Esse grupo de homens era muito pequeno para que o rei estivesse entre eles. Não. Ele obviamente enviou um homem em seu lugar para resolver o problema, e isso lhe parecia bem. O caso muito provavelmente não fosse de muita importância para o rei; pois só afetava a aqueles a quem Hammer abusava. Comparado com as misérias de todo o reino, esse era um problema menor. Na verdade, as pessoas de Cullen tinha muita sorte porque o rei Henry estava ocupando-se pessoalmente do assunto.

Esse pensamento a alegrou, Isabella esperou pacientemente até que o grupo de homens alcançou a parte inferior dos degraus da entrada; então ela foi cumprimentá-los, com Goliath a seu lado.

—Lady Swan? — Foi o mais velho do grupo, que a cumprimentou. Ele tinha uma expressão de esperança.

—Sim. Veio da parte do rei. — ela declarou o óbvio, e o cavalheiro balançou a cabeça, um sorriso crispou seus lábios enquanto ele pegou sua mão e inclinou-se para colocar um beijo na suas juntas...

—Lorde Alec, ao seu dispor.

—É bem-vindo aqui em Swan, Lorde Alec, — disse Isabella formalmente, em seguida, colocou a mão em seu braço e virou-se para a escada. — Deve estar faminto e sedento depois da viagem. Permita-me dar-lhe as boas-vindas com alimentos e bebidas.

Balançando a cabeça, Lorde Alec subiu os degraus com ela, dando ordens por cima de seu ombro enquanto avançavam. Quase alcançavam a porta da fortaleza quando o grupo de crianças saiu. Rindo e gritando em um segundo, e, desconcertadas e mudas no seguinte. Vendo a Isabella e o Lorde Alec, o grupo murmurou suas desculpas e desceu os degraus, para lançar-se em uma corrida barulhenta quando chegaram no pátio.

Isabella sorriu e ignorou o olhar interrogativo que Alec lançou.

Fazendo-o entrar, ela guiou o homem do rei para a mesa que os meninos haviam deixado. Isabella o acomodou na cadeira da cabeceira que seu pai sempre ocupara, em seguida, pediu licença para fazer uma rápida visita a cozinha. Voltou minutos depois com um grupo de criados seguindo-a, trazendo a melhor comida e o melhor vinho disponível na Fortaleza Swan, em suas mais belas bandejas de prata.

Depois que nervosamente fiscalizou o serviço a Lorde Alec, Isabella sentou ao lado dele.

Ele tranquilamente bebeu uma caneca de hidromel enquanto comia.

Ela estava ansiosa para confirmar a finalidade da sua visita, mas sabia que seria rude fazer isso antes que ele satisfizesse sua fome e sua sede. Felizmente para seu estado de ânimo, Alec não era um homem de perder tempo saboreando a comida. Ele devorou uma quantidade incrível de comida, e ainda mais de vinho em um instante, depois se recostou para trás com um suspiro satisfeito e sorriu.

—Preciso elogiar sua boa mesa, milady.

—Obrigada, milorde, — murmurou Isabella, querendo saber como começar a questão do motivo da sua viagem. Alec logo pôs fim a esta preocupação, tirando um rolo de papel de entre suas roupas volumosas.

—Eu trago-lhe notícias do rei. — Ele colocou o pergaminho diante dela, então esperou que ela lesse.

Com mãos de repente trêmulas, Isabella rapidamente quebrou o selo e abriu o pergaminho, sua mente febrilmente avaliando as possibilidades de como o rei tencionava punir seu vizinho pelo tratamento rude que dava as pessoas.

Designar alguém para vigiá-lo? Impor uma multa? Castigá-lo?

—Casar-me com ele? — As palavras pareciam gritar no pergaminho enquanto Isabella lia seu conteúdo.

* * *

**_[1]_**_Em inglês, significa martelo._

_**NA/ **Ai está o capitulo, com a faculdade e o estagio acho que so vou conseguir postar o segundo no próximo fim de semana, mas se tiver muitos comentário eu faço um esforço a mais para postar antes... Espero que vocês estejam gostando_


End file.
